Such arrangements having a cover for a vehicle roof are known in many forms from the prior art. Typically, during the opening operation, a sliding drive member is displaced toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In lateral regions of the cover, deployment means are provided in order to raise the cover into a ventilator position before it is displaced further toward the rear into an open position in order to release the roof opening.
An object forming the basis of the invention is to describe an arrangement having a cover for a vehicle roof which is distinguished by a small requirement in terms of structural space.